


Death becomes You

by Chubby384Dumpling



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, sex with a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby384Dumpling/pseuds/Chubby384Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is tired, tired of living and tired of loving someone who is dead. An encounter with his dead Professor leads Harry on a path to the spirit world - a place where maybe he can finally feel at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death becomes You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had a few years back. I edited it slightly as the world of the dead in my dream was in Saniro Town which...doesn't really fit with the story lol

Harry Potter had simply returned to number 4 Privet Drive to escape life at the burrow. It was almost every day now that Mrs Weasley drew him aside to ask him when he was going to invite Ginny out for dinner and nobody seemed to realize that, due to the war, he was in no fit state to begin dating. In fact, he wasn't sure if he was even IN love with Ginny, sure he loved her as a sister but sexually? No, it was weird to even think about her that way! Plus he felt too old to be dating a teenager – too world-weary to worry about the trivialities of dating. He needed someone older, and more experienced. Someone who was as damaged by the war as he was, who wore their battle-scars with shameful pride. Someone who knew what it was like to be a simple pawn in the game of life and who better than Severus Snape. After all, they had both been betrayed, both been used by Albus Dumbledore. Both had loved and lost and now Harry knew that all he wanted, all he _needed_ was to be with Snape.

Ron and Hermione had moved on too, he heard Ron tiptoe out of the room each night across to Hermione's room where they didn't quite manage to quieten their gasps and moans. Listening to their desperate love making always brought one image to Harry's mind, that of a certain dark and menacing Professor with black swirling robes. On those nights Harry always ended up going to sleep with sticky pajamas and a sticky hand, his mind bursting with guilt.

Now that Harry was alone in his old 'home' thoughts of Severus Snape swam back into his mind as he re-lived the moment when he had realized where Snape's true loyalties lay. It still hurt to remember how he had left his Potion's Professor in the old Shack, alone in the dark with no one to salute him for his brave actions.

The teenaged boy sank down onto the floor, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. At the opposite side of the room next to a large fireplace the old and moth-eaten curtains fluttered in the wind.

Harry lifted his head at once, aware that something was wrong, and stared at the curtains, how could they move if the window was closed? All a sudden a bright light materialized in the middle of the room causing Harry to shield his eyes with his skinny arms.

"Potter, what are you sniveling about now?" a deep, rich and quietly dangerous voice said into the silence. Harry bolted upright and stared hard at the now-dimming light which was now taking on a form.

The silver light shaped into a tall slim man with long black hair, a hooked nose and deep black, glittering eyes. It was Severus Snape.

Legs buckling under him, Harry continued to stare at the ghostly Snape while fragmented sobs escaped from his vulnerable body. "Professor...oh god Professor I'm so sorry. So sorry. Sorry!" He gasped in between sobs, crawling forward until he could grab a hold of Snape's ghostly robes which were as over-large and as bat-like as they had been in life.

“Get up Potter.” Snape said, his velvety voice caressing Harry’s ears, his heart. A cold hand made its way through Harry’s hair, soothing and healing. It slid through his hair and down onto his collar, grabbing him and pulling him up onto his feet. As soon as Harry had straightened up and looked into the fathomless depths of Snape’s eyes he couldn’t hold back any longer. He flung himself into Snape’s arms which tightened around his fragile self.

“I’ve missed you so much, Professor. And I’m so confused, I’m supposed to love Ginny but all I ever think about is you. Life is getting so hard, I just want out, I want to be with you!” sobbed Harry into the woolen material of Snape’s robes.

Continuing with stroking the boy’s hair, Snape pulled back slightly and tilted the young man’s chin up so that he was looking him in the eye, “I’m always with you, Harry.”

Harry shivered as the voice said his name, his first name, the first time he had ever heard his name uttered in his Professor’s sultry perfect voice. New feelings arose in Harry’s body causing his cock to harden and his breath to quicken. With no doubt in his mind as to what he wanted he pushed himself up on his toes and attacked Snape’s lips with his own.

Surprisingly, Snape didn’t protest, in fact he responded enthusiastically by pushing Harry up against the nearest wall and plundering his mouth for all he was worth. The smaller man moaned when he felt a similar hardness rubbing against his own. Snape’s hand delved into Harry’s pants and withdrew his erection, slowly pumping it while he hurriedly opened his robes and pulled out his own cock. With a strong grip, Snape pressed his and Harry’s erections together and using one long fingered hand began pumping them in sync.

“Oh fuck, Snape!” Harry breathed against Snape’s cheek, “This isn’t enough! I need more! Fuck me…please…your cock inside me…oh please!” He begged, his fingernails digging into Snape’s shoulders.

At Harry’s words Snape loosened his grip on their joined cocks and let out a little sigh, “Oh Harry…please do not tempt me more than I already am!” he said, taking deep breaths as though to steady himself. Seeing the restraint in Snape’s eyes, Harry quickly shucked off his jeans and underwear and turned around, placing his hands on the wall and baring his ass to Snape.

Letting out a long and low growl, Snape grabbed Harry and spun him around again, “Harry, you have no idea what you’re doing! I suggest you stop it now before something irreversible happens!” His voice was dangerously low and it thrilled Harry to the core.

“But we both want it!” whined Harry, “What’s the worst that could happen!?” And with a sly smirk he reached forward and tickled the underside of Snape’s hard cock.

As fast as lightning Snape had grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned him up against the wall. “The worst that could happen?” repeated Snape in a hiss, “If I give in to my desire and enter you, you will have welcomed the spirit world and will cease to exist…” He dropped Harry’s hands and looked away, “You’ll become something like me. You’ll be dead.”

He glanced up in shock when small hands enveloped his own. Harry was clutching his hands and staring intensely at him, “I don’t care.” The beautiful young man said, “I want it. I want you. Please.”

Snape knew he should have given the boy a chance to change his mind, to go away and decide if this was what he truly wanted…but seeing the young man, who was usually so secretive in his emotions, debauched and wanton in front of him, all bruised lips and flushed cheeks he couldn’t help himself. He pulled Harry to him and frantically planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth before returning him to his previous position, hands against the wall with his ass sticking out towards Snape.

“Oh, Harry…you look so beautiful! You-“ gasped Snape, lunging for Harry’s nape and sucking on it feverishly. His lips trailed down Harry’s back, nipping at his shoulder blades and licking a path down his spine. When he finally reached the groaning boy’s ass he spread the cheeks apart with his hands and suppressed a groan at the sight of Harry’s twitching entrance. He buried his face in Harry’s crack and breathed in his scent. The feel of Snape’s breath on his most private area made Harry shudder in pleasure.

Snape slowly extended his tongue and licked around Harry’s hole causing Harry to moan in response and push back onto Snape’s mouth. Encouraged by Harry’s reaction, Snape poked his tongue into the twitching entrance, withdrawing and then stabbing back in which made Harry squeal.

Sensing his lover’s impatience, Snape withdrew his tongue and slowly inserted his index finger, grinning when Harry let out a squeak of surprise, “Oh yes! Oh fuck yes Severus!”

Snape added another finger, gently prodding the bundle of nerves inside Harry’s hole.

Harry twisted his head around to gaze at Snape as he concentrated on preparing Harry, “Severus, please. Inside. Now.” He said, his voice low and husky.

Glancing up in surprise Snape growled at the look in Harry’s eyes, he looked like a feral child who was ready for his dinner, “As you wish Harry.” Snape whispered as he withdrew his fingers and stroked Harry’s ass cheek.

He aligned his erection up with Harry’s entrance and carefully breached him, his cock jolting in pleasure at the warmth and tightness of Harry. Aware that this was Harry’s first time, he smoothed his hand up and down his lover’s back to try and soothe him. Sensing the relaxation of Harry’s muscles Snape thrust all the way in eliciting a joyful scream from the boy beneath him.

The pace quickly increased, with Snape fucking Harry into the wall with such passion that it was surprising that the wall did not give way. Harry could feel Snape’s hard cock buried within him and loved the feeling of being full at last, _this_ is what his life had been missing. With a shout Harry came, spurting his cum onto the wall while Snape continued to ride him, hard and fast.

“Oh merlin! Harry, I’m nearly there! Nearly there!” panted Snape, his fingers gripping Harry’s hips as his pleasure reached its highest point and he climaxed inside his Harry with a cry of, “Harry!”

As soon as Snape had spilled his seed within Harry they had both collapsed together in a sweaty heap upon the floor. Snape’s cock slid out on its own accord and lay, completely sated, limp against Harry’s back.

A strange tingling began to spread throughout Harry’s body, it almost felt as though he was losing his solidness. He panicked and attempted to stand up but Snape’s pale hand reached around him and, using long fingers, closed Harry’s eyes gently.

“You’ll feel better if you keep your eyes closed. It’ll keep you from getting nauseous from the trip between worlds.” He whispered in Harry’s ear and twirled him around so that they were chest to chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape’s neck, hugging him tightly and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Snape smiled to himself before entwining his own arms around the frightened boy.

***

When Harry opened his eyes a moment or days later everything was different. Taking in the landscape he noticed that everything was so much sharper, clearer as though someone had upgraded it to HD just like Dudley had boasted about over the phone weeks ago (even now his parents continued to spoil him rotten). 

The only thing that remained the same was Snape, he still stood beside Harry, his arm clutching Harry to his side as though afraid he would run off.

“This is where the newly dead arrive and if I am guessing correctly, the scenery is to help them adjust to the new clarity of sight. I guess it’s to help them come to terms with their new life, or should I say death…” Snape said, his voice trailing off when he noticed Harry yawning.

“Let’s go home.” He said, his fingers digging into Harry’s arm and making him tingle inside. At the word ‘home’ Harry grinned and lunged at Snape, kissing him passionately and grinding their crotches together while people around them stopped and stared at them.

Snape, although enjoying what Harry was currently doing with his hips, was aware that indulging in carnal pleasures in the public spirit world was not taken lightly. So he pushed Harry away but kept his hand in his own and rushed them from the place, the sooner to get home and fuck his brains out.

When they reached Snape’s house Harry gazed up at it in awe. It was huge! More like a mansion than a house! He must have been rewarded for the self-sacrificing nature of his death.

Snape grinned at Harry’s open mouth and resisted the urge to plunge his mouth into that warm, wet cavern, “Welcome to your new home, Harry. Now once we get inside run straight upstairs into _our_ bedroom and wait for me to come and taste that delectable arse of yours again.” He whispered. 

Harry's face split into a huge grin. He had a feeling he was going to like it here.


End file.
